


生死河

by jixiejiangsheng



Category: Legal High (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jixiejiangsheng/pseuds/jixiejiangsheng
Summary: 非常我流ooc，很怪
Relationships: 羽古, 羽生晴树/古美门研介





	生死河

羽生晴树自惨败以来，把自己关在房间里，对担心的朋友和粉丝仍能本能的做出善意回应。他二十多年来的人生中还从未受过这等惨烈的失败，一时如被车灯打到的野生动物一般不知所措。

他凝视着镜中自己，古美门说他的“正义”只是居高临下的优越感，然而人的情感又不能放进离心机里沉淀，分出善意和私心的比重。

他想起一件很早的事。羽生自幼家境优越，品学兼优，拿奖学金从小学到大学，如同生而有翼，从未触及过地面。在他早年读书的时候，有一个跟他争取年纪第一的女孩，虽然成绩优良，但相貌丑陋，性格古怪，自尊心又强，被同学讨厌。羽生可怜她，于是在考试时故意输给她。在公布成绩时她露出了快乐的笑，羽生对于得第一还是第二没有感觉，觉得自己做得挺对，尤其是在朋友告诉他那个女孩喜欢他时。后来事情被朋友泄露，在安静的教室里，她憎恨的看着他，诅咒般的说，你迟早会有报应的，然后摔门而出。

他曾经不认为自己有做错，后来才慢慢意识到这是一种侮辱人的傲慢。许多年后，这唯一的诅咒如迟来的箭矢般射中了他，让他的信念摔得四分五裂。

而报应就是古美门。他真的输给了古美门吗？即使安滕贵和在最后关头背叛，事情也仍有回转的余地，现在他可以把古美门对他的指责一条一条辩解，然而为什么那时候他忏悔一样跪在地上流泪？

他不明白。人心过于复杂，即使是自己也往往不能弄清。他犹豫再三，最后还是拿出几瓶从未打开的高浓度酒，逃入梦中。

羽生晴树做了两个梦。

第一个梦。

“他已经成为我灵魂中那个可憎的区域的象征。我同他一起受苦，一起死去……”

他看到要被烧死的安滕贵和，如同中世纪的女巫审判般架在火刑架上，和在她身边拿着火把的人群。他想也没想，立刻冲进去阻止。

“这是不对的！”他对他们大声呐喊，“这样做没有任何意义…！”

他的话语戛然而止。因为火刑架上绑着的不是安滕贵和，而是古美门研介。

他立刻清楚这是梦。古美门嘲讽的看着他，和平常一样放纵而冷漠，羽生却奇怪的从他眼中看到了怜悯。

“杀了我，你就赢了。”古美门悠然的说到，他甚至在笑，“你恨我对吧，羽生君，想烧死我吗？”

那一刻他被巨大的恐怖所笼罩，动弹不得，良久才反应过来那种恐惧出于自己浓烈的恨意。这是有人给他递来一束火把，烧死他吧，他们说，他能轻易伤害你，却没有半点悔恨，你难道不想报复他吗？杀了他，你就完美了，再也没有东西能伤害你……

他着魔般地结果火把前进，熊熊大火吞没了他们两人，他想象自己在火中净化重生，如凤凰涅槃。然而古美门却放声大笑起来。

“羽生君，可惜这里没有镜子，你不知道你现在的表情，有多丑陋啊。”

他尖叫惊醒，心脏狂跳，胃里翻江倒海，跌跌撞撞的走向马桶吐了出来。

第二个梦

“慈悲是平等的，初无亲疏厚薄。爱是生死河，误用即坠入轮回。”

他梦见一个很年轻的古美门，介于少年和青年之间，身形比现在更加瘦削，标志性的发型也还没成型。他那不败传说还只是一个笑话，普遍被当成运气不错的聪明小孩，离开三木律所后不久就会变成的横死街头的流浪狗。

这个年轻的古美门更加尖刻而锋利，肆无忌惮的运用他的天赋，如同想要试探翅膀的幼鸟。他被很多人讨厌，被更多人憎恨，但他把自己的道德和良心像垃圾一样扔在地上焚烧，站在一边放肆的大笑。

他一边喝着昂贵的烈酒，一边跟女人调情。应召女郎美丽成熟，微笑着回应他的调戏，却在真正谈情时坚定的拒绝。

“您还不明白吗，先生？”她美丽微笑的面具破碎了，露出讥讽和怜悯，“像您这样的人永远不会真正的去爱，也不会有人忠贞的爱您。”

那一刻，如同共振般，古美门高傲的面具也碎裂了，露出受伤的孩子的面孔。那张脸非常年轻，如同孩子相信童话般相信，只要能赢，就能拥有幸福和被爱的权利，却不知道一切成功都标好了价格。

女人拿着酒离去，古美门仍坐在那，只消沉了一小会，就立刻犹如同一只花枝招展的公孔雀一样四处招摇，但身形有些许不稳，羽生这才注意到他喝了太多酒。

外面开始下雨，宴会人群四散，古美门仍坐在残羹冷宴中，像孤独的国王。他沉默的穿上大衣，摇摇晃晃的走进雨里，在无人的小巷中承受不住的跪下，开始呕吐。

恨意消失了。羽生走过去蹲下，看着他狼狈的样子。先生，他想问，原来您也会痛啊。那您为什么还要选这条路？这一切都值得吗？

“妈妈……”他听到古美门呜咽着笑着说，“妈妈，是我赢了。”

爱在此刻贯穿了他，如同一种慢性却致命的毒素。他痛苦的想，您就这么不想让我救您吗？您就这么不愿意接受我的天堂吗？

原来是这样啊，他想，原来是这样啊。早在留学时他见过虔诚的信徒，笃信主的天国终会降临，他虽然不信神，却相信自己所创造的天堂，相信一种可以拯救任何人的幸福，本身是一种傲慢。

多年前爱诅咒了他，如今诅咒生效。一个自认想拯救一切的人爱上一个绝不会被他拯救的人，爱如同一场命中注定的报应，对他二十多年来的傲慢。阿富汗会对同性恋者处以极刑，羽生曾反对死刑，如同他反对同性恋，直到这种爱降临在他头上。古美门抓住他的衣袖，喃喃一些听不清的话语，羽生缓缓抱住了他，像两条互相取暖的流浪狗。

你垮过那条河，再世为人。

第二天，羽生醒来，看着镜中的自己，头发凌乱，衣衫不整，如同任何一个职场失意，为情所困的凡人。

此前种种，如婴儿诞生之前，于胎中的一场梦。


End file.
